Gem Depository
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Collection of One Shot stories of Naruto with gems. The Naruto in most stories will vary while in some he will be the same as versions in previous chapters. Gems and Humans will be used in chapters but main focus is gems. Rated M


**Summary**: Collection of One Shot stories of Naruto with gems. The Naruto in most stories will vary while in some he will be the same as versions in previous chapters. Gems and Humans will be used in chapters but main focus is gems

**Gem Depository (Title Not Certain)**

**Chapter 1 – Garnet**

Humans, even after so long, confused her and occasionally – as she walked through a crowd of people on the boardwalk towards a crying girl – disappointed her. "It's okay, I got you" she told the girl only to frown as she noticed the long and thin red tipped white cane the small girl held close to her which, along with her eyes being milky with a hint of blue in them, made it clear the young girl was blind.

The girl was easily younger than Steven and actually rather cute with two almost whisker marks on her cheeks with short dark blue hair that flared out on the sides and back with straight bangs and a little bit of hair that stuck straight up on the top of her head. Her outfit was also rather cute as she wore a light yellow long sleeved hooded sweater, a pink skirt, long black mid-thigh high socks, and pink sneakers.

"H-Hello? C-Can you help me find my daddy? I-I got separated from him" the girl whimpered out, visibly crying before Garnet gently took her hand, showing the girl she was here before wiping some of her tears with her other hand.

"Of course I'll help you. Now I'm going to pick you up so we can walk easier through the crowd okay?" Garnet told her, not wanting to scare the girl given she was unable to see. She also stopped herself from asking what her father looked like or where did they plan to meet since given the girl's situation those questions wouldn't help.

"I'm Garnet, what is your name?" she asked as she gently scooped the girl up in a bridal carry, the girl's giggles at it making her smile as well.

"I'm Himawari, Himawari Uzumaki" Himawari declared with a smile, Garnet finding that to be much better than her earlier frown. "My papa's name is Naruto!" she added, making Garnet nod to herself before she tried to look into the future to see where they'd meet up.

Though she stopped in her tracks a bit as she couldn't see anything, the shock of her future vision being blank making her freeze a bit in place. 'Why can't I see him?' she thought with a frown as she kept trying only for the same result.

It started with various beginnings of them starting their search, either alone or even her asking others to help and after some searching each future went blank as if someone had turned off the tv.

"Garnet? Do you see him?" Himawari asked a bit confused as to why they weren't moving.

"Oh, no, sorry. I was just, trying something" Garnet muttered, not used to her vision failing like this before she figured they might just have to do things the old fashion way. "I'll walk you around, you call out for your dad and I'll see if I can notice anyone reacting. That sound good?" she asked before the small girl nodded with a smile.

Garnet kept her eyes out as they walked through the boardwalk, everyone else moving out of her way as she carried Himawari through the crowd before she noticed someone running their way.

The man, due to his own set of whisker marks on his cheeks, was clearly Himawari's father Naruto. He was pretty tall, not as tall as she was but was easily a few inches over six feet and muscular but not overly so. He had spikey blonde hair, it somewhat shaggy and going out in every direction with two spikey bangs framing his face. His dark sapphire blue eyes were filled with worry as he ran towards them.

The part of things that was slightly amusing to Garnet was that Naruto was still clearly holding Himawari's stuff which consisted of a pink balloon around his wrist and a large stuffed panda held in one of his arms.

"Himawari!? Oh thank god you're okay! I tried to chase after you but people just pushed past me. I knew we should have waited until Kuromaru was back from the vet or when Aunt Hanabi was able come with us" Naruto rattled on as he cupped his daughter's cheeks while she just smiled and nuzzled against his hands a bit, seemingly letting him talk and worry as if it was something completely normal.

"It's okay daddy as I found you again with Garnet's help. She's really nice and carried me here" Himawari said happily, looking up towards where she remembered hearing Garnet's voice from while Garnet smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter Garnet. I was running around trying to find her before I heard her calling out to me, I'm Naruto" he introducing himself as she set Himawari back down so she could hold onto her father's hand while his other was held out towards her.

"Your daughter already told me your name but it's nice to actually meet you" Garnet said as she shook his hand while she pet Himawari's head with her other hand, making the girl smile and giggle a bit at. As she made contact with Naruto's hand she tried to use her future vision to see into his future but, just like before, it was completely blank.

This only continued to confuse her since as far as she could tell he was a normal human. It made no sense as her future vision has never been blocked so why was this one man able to block it like this?

"Let me do something to thank you for bringing Himawari back to me, please" Naruto told her, snapping her out of her thoughts before she looked back down at him. "I can't let this go as I was seriously afraid she would have gotten hurt when I lost her like that" Naruto insisted as he looked up at her, Garnet seeing just how much this meant to him before Garnet looked down a bit further to see Himawari tapping her cane around before reaching out towards her.

Garnet had to smile as she held out her hand for Himawari to grab onto it, the small girl smiling as she seemingly was able to reach her target. "Please Garnet? I want to play more with you" she asked while Garnet crouched down and squeezed the small girl's hand softly.

"Okay, I guess a cup of tea is fine" Garnet told her, making Himawari's smile grow even bigger before she leapt forward to hug her with Garnet helping her get her arms around her neck.

"We are going to have so much fun! I'll show you my toys and my drawings! Papa says I've gotten really good at drawing and remembering where everything is on the paper!" Himawari excitedly told Garnet as they left the board walk, hold her hand and her Papa's hand with a happy smile while swinging her arms a bit.

"Sorry Garnet, Himawari just gets excited when she makes new friends" Naruto whispered to Garnet, the gem – given it was impossible not to know about them when you lived in Beach City – merely smiling a bit as she nodded.

"It's fine, I know someone like this as well so it's okay. She's a sweet girl so I don't mind" Garnet told him as they kept walking, Himawari excitedly talking while Garnet smiled and replied the whole way there.

She was used to children like this due to Steven but Himawari definitely had him beat in terms of energy.

Garnet, as they seemingly arrived at Naruto's home, saw it was a nice sized two story house. There was a fence around the yard but given Himawari it made sense. A single but very deep bark made Himawari brighten up as the second the gate to the yard was open Himawari ran through it with a large smile.

"Kuromaru! You're back!" Himawari yelled out in glee before Garnet watched her barrel into easily the biggest dog she's seen.

The dog itself looked more like a wolf with black fur and a white underside. Its eyes were sharp and yellow as it let Himawari hug it, a red vest around it saying it was a service dog.

"See, I told you Kuromaru would be waiting for us when we got back. I wanted to wait until he was back from the vet but you really wanted to take part in that limited time event" Naruto said with a sigh as that stubbornness not to wait had resulted in the scary situation of them getting separated for a bit there.

"That is your daughter's seeing eye dog?" Garnet asked as she and the dog were eyeing each other over, her crossing her arms while it stood up extra tall while Himawari hugged and nuzzled against it.

"Yeah, he was trained by the mother of a family friend especially for Himawari. They decided with her being blind she'd need a dog that would not only guide her but protect her. He's half wolf if it wasn't obvious but he might as well be a teddy bear with Himawari" Naruto explained to Garnet, chuckling a bit as he noticed the staring contest between the two of them before they seemingly both nodded to show they 'accepted' one another. "We never have to worry about anyone getting in her way with Kuromaru but thankfully it turned out okay in the end" he added with a smile before he clapped his hands.

"Okay Himawari time to wash up before you play with Garnet, I'll put your panda and your balloon in the living room so go on with Kuromaru inside" he told his daughter, getting her to stop hugging Kuromaru before she nodded with a smile.

"Okay Papa, come on Kuromaru! To the bathroom!" she declared as she grabbed his leash and he calmly stood up before leading her to the door that he proceeded to open with his mouth.

"Well, it's a humble house but it welcomes you in either way" Naruto said to her as he motioned 'after you' before she nodded and walked in ahead of him.

"Who else lives here with the two of you?" Garnet asked as she noticed various photos hanging on the walls of various people.

"It's just me, Himawari, and Kuromaru. Her aunt Hanabi occasionally comes and visits to help out and check on Himawari though" he told her, getting the slight frown he expected from her.

"And her mother…?" Garnet said, leaving it open ended as Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a bit of a frown.

"She passed away from health complications when Himawari was two, nearly six years ago. I've raised her on my own since then. I'm thankful for the support of family and friends who have been there for me" he said as Garnet gave a knowing nod.

"It's similar for me. A good friend of mine died during childbirth so me and my friends, all of who were close to her, came together to help raise her kid alongside his father" Garnet told him as they reached the living room just as Kuromaru led Himawari into the room.

"Hey sweetie, did you get all washed up?" he asked as he set down the panda, tying the balloon around its wrist as Himawari nodded with a smile.

"Does that mean me and Garnet can play now?" she excitedly asked after Kuromaru guided her to the couch for her to sit down.

"Of course, you keep her company while I make some tea" Naruto told her, kissing the top of her head before he went off into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do?" Garnet asked the small girl as she sat next to her on the couch, Kuromaru laying down on the ground in front of the couch but eyes open in case Himawari needed him.

"Ooo I know! I want to draw you!" Himawari said as she bounced excitedly on the couch and looked towards Garnet. "I know I can't see but I still like drawing and coloring, I often do it with Papa as he tells me what things look like. After you saving me and reuniting me with my Papa I really want to draw you" she told her, making Garnet chuckle a bit as she pet the girl's head.

"That sounds great" Garnet told her, getting Himawari to quickly hug her before allowing her to get some paper and crayons. Also, under Himawari's instructions, Garnet also pulled out all the colors used to make her.

"Um…can I…feel your face a bit? It…kind of helps me draw" Himawari muttered a bit shyly looking down at her lap before Garnet pet her head to get her to look back up.

"That is fine, whatever helps you" Garnet told her which made the small girl smile before tentatively reaching out towards her until she helped guide Himawari's hands to her face.

Garnet smiled a bit as Himawari felt her face, going from her chin to her cheeks, to her nose, and even lightly touching her lips. "That's my visor, I wear it cause my eyes are special" Garnet explained once Himawari's hands gently patted it, tracing around the edge of it before the young girl nodded and moved up to her hair.

Garnet smirked a bit at Himawari's expression, it starting out a bit unsure as she felt around before it changed it surprise with a bit of a giggle as she was able to figure out just how big her hair was.

"Wow your hair is really big! And square!" Himawari with wide eyes and a giggle with a smile as Garnet nodded before Himawari gently pulled her hands away and sat back down.

"Okay I can definitely draw you now I just need the right colors and your help" Himawari told her with a determined look in her eyes.

"You tell me which part you are working on and I'll give you the crayon" Garnet replied as Himawari decided to start on her hair.

"So, how goes the coloring?" Naruto asked as he came back into the living room, the water finally having boiled so he could pour their tea. "Coloring is one of her favorite things to do as the doctors say it helps her mentally visualize things" he explained while Garnet handed Himawari another crayon.

"She's doing good, she made my hair nice and square and now working on my visor" Garnet filled him in as he nodded and sat down on the other side of Himawari.

"Yeah she's a great little artist" Naruto praised, petting her head before looking over at Garnet. "I don't know what kind of tea you like…or if you even drink but, this is the least I could do for helping my daughter" he told her as Garnet shook her head.

"It's fine Naruto, some tea and a drawing is more than enough to repay me considering I didn't need any repayment. I know a friend of mine who would freak out just as much as you – if not more – if our kid disappeared like that. Especially if he had Himawari's condition. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt" Garnet told him, reaching over to pat him on the back to get him to lighten up.

He couldn't help but smile a bit, thankful that she was understanding. He continued to watch as Himawari and Garnet worked together, only offering bits of advice to help describe Garnet since he knew the right ways to describe things for her. The little bits of help were definitely needed given how Garnet and her proportions.

"So? How did I do?" Himawari asked, bouncing in her seat as she hoped she had done a good job on her drawing.

"You did great" Garnet said, gently patting her head as the little girl had actually kept all the pieces of her relatively connected and colored well. She smiled a bit as Himawari hugged her, Garnet gently patting her back before Himawari looked over to her dad for his opinion.

"Yeah you really did an amazing job sweetie" Naruto told her as giggled happily before picking up the picture and handing it to Garnet.

"Here, I want you to have it" Himawari said with a smile, making Garnet gently take it from her and pet her head again.

"Thank you Himawari, I will treasure this as I do have to go" Garnet revealed which made Himawari frown a bit at and look down at her lap.

"She has to return to her family sweetie, she can't stay here forever after all" he explained which didn't make Himawari stop frowning or looking away from the both of them.

"You see I'm kind of the one in charge of the others, I keep them from making a mess and trust me when I say if I'm not there one of my friends will make a massive mess" she explained, smiling a bit as Himawari giggled a little bit before Garnet reached down and tapped her nose. "But I'll tell you something, this won't be the last time we hang out. I'll visit occasionally, how does that sound?" she suggested, that being what was needed to get Himawari to look over at her.

"You promise?" Himawari asked, holding out her pinkie as Garnet seemingly got the message as they linked pinkies.

"Of course I promise and each time I'm over we'll do things together" she told her, making Himawari smile and hug her again with Garnet actually hugging her back.

"Thanks for taking time out of whatever you do to spend time with her like this and for letting her draw you. It really means a lot as she loves meeting new people and drawing helps her 'see' her friends" Naruto told Garnet as he walked her to the gate, Himawari patiently waiting with Kuromaru at the front door.

"Its okay, spending some time with a sweet little girl is one of the reasons I fight to protect this world. Little things like this are the beauties the Crystal Gems fight for" Garnet explained as transported Himawari's drawing into one of her gems.

"Well you are always welcome here Garnet, try not to be a stranger" he said as he held out his hand to her, getting her to shake it before she nodded and walked off.

As Garnet returned home she moved some stuff around on the fridge before she brought back out Himawari's drawing, putting some magnets to keep it up. "Oh hey G-Squad, what you got there?" Amethyst asked as she and Pearl walked over from the teleport pad.

"A drawing a little girl made for me. Don't mess with it" Garnet told her as she smiled as she looked it over.

**-Two Months Later-**

"Oh hey Garnet, where you going?" Steven asked, looking over at her from his bedroom as she left her room and started walking towards the door.

"Playdate" she replied as the door closed behind her, missing the confused look on Steven's face.

Over the two months Garnet had spent more and more time with Himawari and Naruto. Himawari was an incredibly sweet girl who had a warming effect to those around her, making people smile just by being there. Plus despite everything the girl had been through, from being born blind and losing her bother, she was always seemingly smiling.

Her father was also an interesting man. Everything she was able to see and learn about him further kept pointing to the fact he was a normal human. While being a normal human she found him to be one that didn't quite have difficulties interacting with as he was simply easy to be around. He didn't act odd around her like most humans tended to around her and the other Gems and more so just acted normal around her like she was anyone else as she spent time with his daughter.

She also had to admit he was a great father, being loving and kind to his daughter but still letting her experience things. Just like he was doing today as she had suggested the 'playdate' – as Himawari happily called it – take place on the beach today where they would teach Himawari to swim and enjoy other beach activities.

"Careful on the sand" Naruto told Himawari as Garnet saw them up ahead, Himawari happily walking barefoot on the sand with Kuromaru guiding the girl towards her.

Himawari looked extra cute today in a light yellow one piece swimsuit with sunflowers on it and a pair of soft pink floaties on her arms while Naruto was casual with an orange hoodie that was unzipped and a pair of red trunks that had black flames around the bottom of each leg. Even Kuromaru was seemingly ready as he wore a soft pink inflatable tube around his neck though she figured that was Himawari's doing but she could tell the dog didn't mind in the slightest.

"Right on time you two, you ready to swim Himawari?" Garnet asked, chuckling as Himawari's face lit up once she heard her voice.

"I'm super ready! I've never been to the beach before as Papa says the beaches and indoor pools are a bit too hectic so thank you for letting us come here" Himawari told her, bowing slightly to her before Garnet pet her head, getting her to stand up and then hug her once realizing she was close by.

"Of course, we don't own the beach but merely have an agreement with the city to keep a portion of it private. I feel teaching you how to swim is a perfect use for it, especially since Kuromaru looks extra ready as well" Garnet teased, making Himawari giggle and reach out for Kuromaru until he poked his nose against her hand so she could find and pet him.

"I asked Papa to put a floaty ring on him as I wanted to make sure he'd be okay" she explained as she pet Kuromaru who calmly stood there and let her like he always did.

"Good idea, he always looks out for you so it's good to look after him" Garnet said since she found the contrast between the sweet girl and her scary looking seeing eye dog to be rather cute.

"I always look after Kuromaru, he's my best friend" Himawari sweetly told her before Garnet watched as Naruto lay down a blanket and set down a basket on it.

"He's always been by your side so of course he is" Garnet added as she patted her head before walking over towards Naruto, Kuromaru and Himawari walking beside her. "How are you today Naruto?" she asked, getting him to smile over at her as he pulled some sunscreen out of the basket.

"I'm doing good, Himawari was more of a bundle of energy than usual as she was so excited to go swimming with us, you are going swimming with us right?" he asked, looking her over a bit with a raised eyebrow before she chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, I change fast" Garnet told him as she stepped back a bit before her clothes turned into light.

Naruto had to look away a bit as Garnet lit up, waiting for the light to die down before he looked over to see the change. He was a bit stunned to see Garnet wearing a swimsuit and a rather intense one at that.

He knew Garnet was curvy, he was a man after all so he had noticed just how thick her thighs were as well as how big her chest was and with her swimsuit both were more on display. Gone was her normal body suit and instead she wore a shawl around her waist, showing off her long legs while her top was an 'X'. Though due to how her chest was she had a good deal of cleavage at the top and bottom of it.

She didn't seem to notice or care though and he figured this was just her normal form, nothing weird that she should cover up more.

"Wow, clothes you can change whenever that must come in handy. Always prepared for any scenario" Naruto said with a chuckle, not wanting to stare or be a creep towards her. "Now come on Himawari, lets put some sunscreen on you so you don't burn" he told his daughter, motioning for Kuromaru to lead her over to him.

"But the sunscreen is always so cold and it always feels weird when you put it on my face~" Himawari whined since it always startled her even if he warned her.

"It'll be okay, better this than you getting burnt and suffering later on" he said while he pet her head, getting her to pout a bit before she nodded and held out her arms to the side while tightly closing her eyes as if bracing for it.

Naruto chuckled, finding it a bit cute before he squirted some into his hand. "Okay, I'm going to start on your right arm" he told her, getting her to nod a bit before he softly put his hand on her wrist which only got a slight jolt out of her. After the initial contact Himawari dealt with it okay, still shivering and jumping a bit as the cold sunscreen touched her a bit before he rubbed it on her.

Garnet, while she watched with a smirk, looked to the side a bit while she stayed facing forward. It was rather obvious to her, easily noticing Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven as they weren't the 'stealthy' types by any real means.

"What do you mean playdate? Garnet doesn't go on playdates….does she?" Amethyst asked, peeking up over the rock before Pearl's hand pulled her back down.

"I don't know but stay down!" Pearl hissed out in a whisper. "I've never seen her go out of her way to talk or spend time with humans outside of the ones you bring around Steven….to see her spend time with a man and a girl is quite new for Garnet" she told the others before Steven was the next to peek a bit before Pearl, albeit more gentle this time, pulled him back down.

"There is also a dog with them, though it looks more like a wolf….and its looking right at us" Steven muttered as Pearl and Amethyst peeked up to check it out only for Kuromaru to bare his teeth a bit, making them duck back down.

"It's okay, they aren't a danger" Garnet whispered to the dog, getting it to ease up a bit but still keep an eye on them.

"There, all good. The one piece you are wearing made it where you didn't need that much put on you" he told her, making her frown lessen before he got pulled back a bit as Garnet pulled off his hoodie.

"Your turn since you need it as well, right?" Garnet asked as she took the tube of sunscreen out of his hand. He didn't have any time to respond before Garnet squirted some into her hand and started to rub it onto his back.

Oddly enough, despite the gems on the palms of her hands, they didn't feel rough or even hurt when they rubbed against his skin. If anything the gem on her right hand made it feel a bit cooler while the left hand made it feel warmer, it was like icy hot.

"I'll get the rest" Naruto said, finding himself blushing a bit after she rubbed his chest while still behind him, almost hugging him. He was thankful that she relented, nodding and handing him back the tube of sunscreen while she used a towel to wipe her hands.

"Okay, are you ready to swim?" Garnet asked as she crouched down in front of Himawari, getting the girl to smile and nod enthusiastically with an excited look on her face. "Kuromaru can swim right?" Garnet added before she gently took the pink floaty ring from around his neck.

"Yeah, he can swim as he's a certified rescue dog as well as a seeing eye dog" Naruto told her while putting the last of his sunscreen on him since when Kuromaru was being trained for Himawari he went through everything to ensure he could help Himawari in whatever way she might need.

"Good then let's get started" Garnet told her, gently taking the small girl's hand in hers before leading her towards the ocean with Naruto taking his daughter's other hand to show he was there for her as well.

Of course, being Himawari's first time in the ocean, they went slow. They first let her get used to feeling the cold water on her skin which, when paired with the wet sand under her feet, got giggles out of her. They also made sure she knew how to handle the feel of the waves somewhat pushing against her while Naruto was thankful that this beach didn't have strong waves at all.

Plus with Garnet in front of Himawari acting as a shield and Kuromaru waiting at his daughter's side for stability, as well as himself also being there if she needed him, he doubted any of the waves would be strong enough to push her over.

"Now just hold onto my hands and kick Himawari, I'll help you float alongside your floaties" Naruto told her once they had moved onto learning to float and kick a bit, Kuromaru still walking alongside Himawari wherever she went.

As time went on Himawari found herself enjoying the water more, wanting to play around a bit in it with Garnet pulling her around as she sat on the floaty tube that had originally been for Kuromaru.

"Papa~ I'm getting hungry" Himawari whined out with a frown as she was having so much fun that she didn't want to get out.

"Yeah its getting about that time. I brought food for lunch for all of us, even you Garnet. I know you don't eat but it still feels really wrong not to pack some just in case" he told her while he followed Garnet who had been pulling Himawari around a bit after she got a bit tired from her swimming practice. "We can swim some more after it so come on" he added as Garnet picked Himawari up off the tube and set her down, Kuromaru letting her hold onto him so they could walk back to the shore.

"I brought sandwiches, chips, juice packs, and cookies if you are good" Naruto listed off to his daughter once she sat down on the blanket with Kuromaru sitting down next to her an Garnet joining them on the blanket. Himawari seemed hungry as she quickly began eating once he handed her the plate of food.

"Okay, I think that is enough spying don't you think?" Garnet asked before looking over to the side where the others were still hiding. "I don't think it's very nice to spy on us. If you wanted to know it's better to ask" she added, watching as one by one the three of them stood up from behind the rock.

"Oh are those your friends Garnet? I was wondering who were whispering over there," Naruto said with chuckle as he had seen them peak up a bit while they were out teaching Himawari and was wondering who they were.

"Garnet's friends? I want to meet them!" Himawari said with an excited smile once she washed down her mouthful of food with some juice from her juice pack.

"Guys, meet Himawari and her father Naruto. Himawari, Naruto, meet Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst" Garnet introduced as she pet Himawari's head, getting the small girl to happily smile as she waved at everyone.

Pearl was the first to step forward, crouching down a bit to try and look into her eyes before Kuromaru narrowed his eyes at her and got her to quickly move back.

"She's blind, that's why her eyes are like that" Naruto told Pearl, knowing who she was due to Garnet pointing to each one as she introduced them which was for his sake.

"Oh…sorry, um, nice to meet you" Pearl said to Himawari, frowning a bit as she was unsure how to shake her hand before Garnet gently guided the girl's hand to Pearl's.

"Nice to meet you too!" Himawari happily said as she shook Pearl's hand with a giggle.

"Hi! I'm Steven! That is a really cool dog you have" the boy said with a smile, quickly moving over beside Pearl and reaching out to try and pet it before Garnet stopped him and shook her head.

"The dog isn't like normal dogs Steven, it's her seeing eye dog so right now it's busy doing its job so that means you can't pet it" she told him as Naruto had explained to her just how important Kuromaru was and how no one, other than Himawari, could mess with him.

"Oh…sorry" Steven apologized, a bit embarrassed before Himawari smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, Kuromaru is just a busy boy as he has to help me a lot" Himawari told him, understanding why people occasionally wanted to pet him since he is incredibly fluffy and huggable.

"So, how did you become friends with Garnet?" Amethyst asked Naruto bluntly, crossing her arms a bit as she looked him over while Pearl frowned and glared at her but also looked his way since she was also clearly curious.

"She saved my daughter when a crowd of people at the boardwalk separated us. Since then she's been one of my daughter's friends and I've gotten to know her through the time she spent with Himawari" Naruto said, not really minding or being affected by the bluntness of the purple skinned gem.

"She's my best friend!" Himawari happily exclaimed as she moved over to hug onto Garnet's thigh, making Garnet smile and pet Himawari's head.

"We were just taking a break from teaching Himawari how to swim for lunch, do you want to join us? I might not have enough food for you all but help yourself to some chips and juice packs as I brought more than enough of those" Naruto offered with a chuckle as Steven's face lit up before the boy looked to Garnet who nodded.

"Okay, thanks!" Steven yelled as he quickly sat down on the blanket and accepted a bag of chips and juice pack from the man.

"Sure, guess I could relax a bit" Amethyst said with a smirk before she shapeshifted her clothes into a black and grey one piece and sat down as well.

"I'll just observe" Pearl said as she took a step back, Garnet shrugging as she smiled a bit as Himawari seemingly offered her a chip. She might not eat often but a chip here and there from Himawari wasn't something she was going to say no to.

"So after this do you want to go back to swimming or maybe play around a bit in the sand?" she asked, getting Himawari to gain a thoughtful look as she tapped her chin.

"Playing in the sand sounds fun! I want to build a sand castle as those sound like fun!" Himawari said as Steven rose his hand excitedly before looking unsure as he remembered she couldn't see.

"Can I help you? I can help teach you" Steven said before Himawari looked over at him with a smile and nodded.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Himawari told him as playing with new friends sounded fun.

By the end of the day Naruto smiled as he held a napping Himawari in his arms after she had tired herself out playing with Steven and Amethyst alongside Garnet and him. She had an eventful day in the ocean and on the beach swimming and building a pretty nice first sandcastle that he had taken a picture of so he could try and describe it for her later.

"Thanks for all of this again Garnet" he said, thanking the gem as she had carried all his stuff since it would have been very difficult if he did it on his own.

"It's okay, I'm just glad she did fine in the water and had fun" Garnet told him with a slight smile once she looked at Himawari's smiling sleeping face, softly running a finger over her cheek.

"Yeah she really had a lot of fun and I'm glad she was able to experience the ocean and water like this. I'll admit there is a lot I can't show her or let her experience on my own so I'm thankful for others when they do what I can't" he said with a bit of a frown once Garnet opened the gate to his house, allowing him and Kuromaru through before she followed behind him.

"Not everyone can do everything alone, having help isn't a bad thing. Though from everything I've seen you are a great father to her so don't worry" Garnet said as she patted his back before opening the front door for him.

"Thanks, that really means a lot" Naruto told her, his frown turning to a slight smile as he walked inside after Kuromaru but stayed in the doorway.

"Anytime. Be sure tell Himawari I'll visit her again soon okay?" she said while softly petting Himawari's head as he nodded.

"Of course, she'll look forward to it as always" he told her before he let Garnet close the door so he could go and lay Himawari down.

Garnet knew what was coming the second she got back home, Pearl waiting for her on the front porch with a worried look on her face. "Pearl, there is no need to worry" she told her, getting Pearl's frown to deepen a bit as she looked towards her.

"I'm not worried, just confused. I know the girl is sweet and cute, she really is, but that man….why are you so close with him?" Pearl asked as Garnet frowned a bit at her.

"Naruto is a nice guy, he is a single father who takes care of and loves his daughter with his whole heart. Plus he's….interesting, to say the least" Garnet tried to explain to Pearl, not wanting to tell her that she couldn't see into the future when Naruto was around as that was something she wanted to keep to herself.

She found it a bit of an interesting solace as seeing into the future of everything around her could be exhausting and worrisome at times. With it blocked out she truly could live in the now. Sure she could still look into the future of others when he was around but if she focused on looking into his future when he was around she could seemingly turn off her future vision.

"Trust me when I say its fine" she said to Pearl, patted her shoulder before walking into the house. She could somewhat understand Pearl's worry, given that was how Pearl was a lot of the time, but Himawari and Naruto were fine and hanging out with them was a comfortable way for her to relax and enjoy herself.

She'd be fine as she might not know the future around him she felt whatever came out of it she'd be able to handle and for once she didn't need future vision to know that.

**-One Month Later-**

Without future vision Garnet even found the prospect of watching a movie more enjoyable as Himawari had begged her to watch one with her and Naruto. "Himawari has to watch them with closed captioning that describes what is happening but it isn't too hard to phase out after a while, I hope that's okay" Naruto said as he set down the large bowl of popcorn while Himawari read over the braille DVD cases for the right movie.

"It's fine, I haven't watched many movies so I won't know the difference and I'm not going to complain about something Himawari needs to enjoy a movie" Garnet told him as she leaned back on the couch just as Himawari returned with the movie she had chosen.

"This one Papa! I think Garnet will like this one!" Himawari said as she held up the movie case in the air with a proud look on her face.

"Lilo & Stitch? Nice choice Himawari" Naruto praised her with a smile as he ruffed her hair and took the DVD case from her to go put it in while she got on the couch next to Garnet.

"You'll really like this movie Garnet, it's one of my favorites" Himawari told her, bouncing excitedly as Naruto set it up with closed captions before he sat down on the other side of her.

"Okay here you go Himawari, you keep the popcorn on your lap but be sure to share and don't feed Kuromaru any" he playfully scolded her, poking her cheek and making Himawari cutely pout before Garnet ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her" she went along with it, making Himawari puff her cheeks out with a smile that gave herself away before the movie started and she quickly began to focus on the words.

As the movie went on Garnet actually found herself enjoying it, it being a completely different experience than how it was with any other movie she had tried to watch with Steven. During those times she always knew how the movie would go shortly after it started due to her future vision always being active.

With Himawari and Naruto though, there wasn't that problem. She actually found herself enjoying the movie and the fact she didn't know what was going to happen next. It was new and she really found herself liking it.

As the movie went on Garnet smiled as Himawari hugged onto her arm, pulling her in closer only to see her quickly do the same with Naruto who chuckled a bit. 'Sorry, she likes to cuddle during movies' Naruto mouthed to her before Garnet chuckled a bit as well since that sounded very much like the young girl.

It wasn't long though before she felt the small girl lean against her a bit more than usual, looking over and smiling a bit as Himawari had seemingly fallen asleep and was now hugging onto her. "Naruto, I think she passed out" Garnet told him, getting him to sigh with a smirk.

"I figured this would happen, she never can stay awake for a full movie" he said as he reached over to try and gently pick her up only for her to cling tighter to Garnet.

"Don't worry, I got her" Garnet said before she gently picked Himawari up, this not being the first time a kid had fallen asleep on her, before Kuromaru seemingly started to lead her with Naruto by her side.

"Sorry we couldn't finish the movie, it was pretty cute wasn't it?" he asked her, hoping she had enjoyed it since given her visor it was hard to tell her reaction to things for the most part.

"It was nice, I might have to try and take up surfing as I'm sure Himawari would enjoy it and I know a friend who can make waves and could ensure if she falls off she would be perfectly safe…with your permission of course" she told him, making him rub his chin in thought.

"Let me see how you do and meet your friend then I'll decide, how's that sound?" he said as he did trust Garnet but he was a bit overprotective at times and he'd have to be convinced about well her friend could keep them safe before anything.

"Sounds fair" Garnet said with a smirk before they seemingly entered Himawari's room. The girl's room was cute, decorated with some sunflower items and a ton of stuffed animals. She even had some drawings of hers pinned to a tack board that was hanging on the wall. Garnet smiled as she was quick to notice several of the drawings were of things they had done together.

"Lay her down, be careful as it's tricky to get her to let go" Naruto warned her as Garnet nodded, watching as Kuromaru leapt up onto the foot of the bed.

"Come on Himawari, let go so you can sleep better in your own bed" Garnet whispered to her, gently petting her head as Himawari frowned and stirred a bit in her sleep.

"No….I don't want you to go Mama" Himawari told her in her sleep, clinging to her tighter as both Garnet and Naruto froze a bit at her words.

Naruto frowned a bit, not sure why Himawari called Garnet 'Mama' but at the same time somewhat knowing exactly why deep down. Over the few months she had known Garnet his daughter had quickly clung to the older gem, especially due to how Garnet had saved her when they first met.

Himawari also never really had someone female that she was close to like this. Her Aunt Hanabi was much different than this, acting more like an older sister to her while Garnet looked out for her and clearly cared for Himawari.

"It's okay, Mama won't be gone for long" Garnet softly told her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head which made Himawari smile and loosen her grip to allow Garnet to lay her down on the bed and tuck her in.

As Garnet left the room Naruto followed her, wondering how she was really taking this whole 'being called mom' thing. "You don't have to apologize for anything or feel nervous Naruto" Garnet said once they walked out the front door, a smile on her face as she read the worried look on his face.

"It's just, not everyone reacts to that too well…but then again you are always calm and collected. I guess its me worrying that it might weird you out or something…" he said before trailing off once he realized how weird he was making it sound.

"I care deeply for Himawari, I wouldn't be coming around so often if I didn't. Being called mom by such a sweet girl like her just feels….right" Garnet said, a bit unsure of how to word it. This was the first time she had been called mom before since Steven had never called them that, as if he knew they weren't as a kid, so when Himawari called her that it felt as if something just clicked inside her.

This feeling was intense and confusing, resulting in her walking forward and pulling Naruto in for a hug which surprised him as well as herself. "I'll admit you are the first human that I have gotten this close with. Even with Himawari being the main reason for me being around you you've been interesting and someone important to me. It's new and scary…" she told him before she pulled away, shocking him even further as she cupped his cheek "but I really don't mind it" she whispered as she leaned forward towards him.

Naruto was barely able to react when Garnet hugged him, it being the last thing he expected from her….that was until she cupped his cheek and started to lean in closer to him. Without a doubt he could easily say Garnet was attractive but he never would have even imagined she'd be doing something like this with someone like him.

His body barely was able to do anything other than put his hands gently on her hips and close his eyes a bit, waiting for her to kiss him as to not make a fool out of himself. He could feel her moving closer, his heart beating erratically as her chest was now against his.

As he felt Garnet's lips almost against his, them hovering just enough to where they weren't actually touching. He was startled, his eyes opening as Garnet stepped back with an unsure and worried look on her face as she shook her head.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you later" Garnet briskly said as she walked off, hopping over his face and speed walk off.

He couldn't bring himself to move from his spot for what felt like at least five minutes. It all had shocked his system much too much for him to do much of anything.

'What in the world was that…?' he thought as let out a long sigh while he looked up at the night sky.

Garnet, as she returned home to the temple, could not care for anything and completely ignored Amethyst as she continued her quick walk to the door to their rooms and opened hers. The second the door was closed and locked she found her body turning to light and splitting apart.

Ruby and Sapphire, the two gems whose love for one another took the form of Garnet, could only look at each other in shock and somewhat embarrassment. Neither were upset or angry at the other since Garnet's actions and intentions were also theirs.

"W-What was that at Naruto's house!?" Ruby yelled in embarrassment, her cheeks an even darker red than her normal skin tone with her body steaming a bit from her powers reacting to her emotions.

"I-I don't know…I think we almost kissed him…" Sapphire said covering her cheeks as her blush turned darker from remembering it, a reaction that Ruby shared with her.

The two of them were silent, only looking at each other and blushing as neither wanted to be the first to comment on it. Sapphire, knowing this wouldn't get them anywhere, decided to 'step up' so to speak.

"The kiss almost happened because find Naruto to be a kind and incredibly sweet man as well as a wonderful loving father to an adorable sweet daughter that is also special to me" Sapphire admitted, getting Ruby to watch her and nod while blushing along with her.

"He is so unlike any person we've met and I am beyond fascinated by the fact we can't see into the future with him around. It makes me feel excited constantly around him as despite not knowing what will happen it isn't a bad thing" she finished with her cheeks an incredibly dark blue as she was making snow on the floor under her. She felt so embarrassed admitting this to Ruby, the gem she loved more than anything, but it was a bit easier given she knew Ruby also had feelings like this to admit.

Ruby groaned as she buried her face in her hands, even more steam rolling off her before she uncovered her face and yelled out of embarrassment. "I like him because he's someone who is so easy to be around. He is so calm and laid back with a contagious smile. The way he is with Himawari is just so great and the way he respects Garnet, always thinking about us when it comes to if we are okay with things or even food for us is very sweet of him" Ruby explained while she poked her fingers together a bit before she looked up at Sapphire with a frown.

"B-But that doesn't mean I don't still love you, I could never fall out of love with you" Ruby quickly added, rushing over to Sapphire who smiled as she held her hands.

"Oh Ruby, I feel the same way. I never would have expected it but it doesn't surprise me that we fell in love with him…it somewhat makes me giddy" Sapphire said with a hand on her cheek while Ruby shyly nodded before smiling.

"I guess we really do love him…gosh that's surprising!" Ruby laughed out while squeezing Sapphire's hand. "From Himawari calling us Mama to that almost kiss, tonight has been insane!" she told her, getting Sapphire to giggle a bit and nod.

"Himawari calling us Mama was so unbelievably adorable, I so wanted to just cuddle her if she had been awake. And that kiss, while I'm glad it didn't happen before we figured things out, would have been the perfect setting" Sapphire said with a dreamy sigh, making Ruby nod in agreement with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So what next?" Ruby asked, getting Sapphire to smile at her and kiss her cheek.

"Simple, we return to Garnet and figure out where to go. There is no future vision to guide us so it's all up to what we decide on the fly. Doesn't that sound exciting!?" Sapphire said with an almost giddy smile on her face that was quickly mirrored on Ruby's face, her lover kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Very exciting" she agreed as they started to kiss one other, holding the other close and giggling between kisses before they fused once more into Garnet who wore a matching giddy smile on her face.

'Right, first things first….how does flirting with a human work?' Garnet thought as if she was going to do anything she wanted to be prepared first.

**-One Month Later-**

Naruto was thankful that Garnet was still showing up despite that 'almost kiss' they had, only being away from them for a week or so. When she had returned things weren't awkward between them but he swore Garnet was different with him. She seemed to go out of her way to be close to him and talk with him more.

The last thing he wanted to do was assume anything regarding her intentions, as with Garnet and how mysterious she was he felt assuming would blow up in his face.

Another interesting change in Garnet was that she seemed to change her outfit daily. He wasn't sure what made her interested in clothing to where she shapeshifted her clothes this much but if he was being honest, he really didn't mind.

Garnet has that kind of beauty that even before the almost kiss kind of floored him at times and her changing her outfit, showing off her curves and figure, only hit him harder. He really tried not to stare at times, hoping he wasn't creeping her out, but it got difficult not to at times.

Right now he was more confused and unsure what was going on as Garnet had Himawari on her lap, something that was much more common place these days – not that he minded – and the two of them were whispering amongst themselves.

He didn't mind it really, Himawari seemed to be having fun as she giggled and smiled happily with Garnet smiling and hugging on Himawari a bit. It actually made him smile as it showed Garnet wasn't turned away by Himawari calling her Mama in her sleep.

"Papa! Can I have sleep over at Garnet's house with Steven and Connie?" Himawari asked with am excited smile while Garnet smiled behind her, resting her head on top of Himawari's.

Naruto was a bit confused, raising an eyebrow at the sudden request. "Depends, who will be watching you all?" Naruto asked as Garnet waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry Pearl is super observant and Connie will be there. Plus Kuromaru is as good as anyone to keep an eye on her" Garnet assured him, making him still frown a bit despite Connie being there.

Connie was a friend of Steven's that he had met a while ago, she was a good girl with a great head on her shoulders. Plus her mom was a doctor who he had also met one time when she came to pick Connie up.

"I'll talk to Connie about making sure her mom is available for calls when Himawari is over. I just thought it'd be nice for her to spend time with other kids" Garnet told him while he nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"You have a point…I guess it'll be fine but why won't you be watching her?" Naruto asked her since he noticed she said that Pearl would be watching over them and not herself.

"Simple, I want to take you somewhere that I feel you'd like so it'll an adult outing for us so be sure to get dressed up" Garnet said with a finger gun which only confused him a bit but at the same time he was curious about what she had in mind.

"Okay then I guess its okay, we should get your stuff together shouldn't we?" Naruto asked Himawari as he stood up and walked over to her while Garnet set her back down on the ground off her lap.

"I'll come back in a bit to let Steven and Connie know you agreed to it. Call when you are ready okay?" Garnet told them, ruffling Himawari's hair before she kneeled down to let Himawari hug her tightly.

"You head to your room with Kuromaru, I'll be right there after I walk Garnet out" Naruto said with his daughter nodding with a happy smile before she hurried off which only confused him more.

It felt as if something was planned and he was the only one out of the loop but then again that was rather paranoid…

"So…an adult outing? Any clues of where you plan to take me?" Naruto asked as with Garnet that could literally mean anything given how it was impossible to read her. To this day he still hadn't seen under her visor so he could only figure out her mood by her body language and her lips.

"You'll see, it's a surprise. Just dress nice okay?" she reminded him, nudging him with her elbow with a smirk as he chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, got it. I'll call you when we are heading over" he told her before she gave him a two finger salute before she walked out the door, hopping over the fence like usual, and allowing him to go back to Himawari to help her pack an overnight bag.

Once Garnet was home Steven and Connie perked up and smiled as they hurried over to her. "So? Did he say okay?" Steven asked as she nodded and patted his head.

"Yes he did but he wants your mom available for calls Connie, is that okay?" Garnet asked before she heard a throat clear, getting Garnet to look up to see Priyanka smiling at her on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I'll be more than just available for calls, if that's okay. When my daughter mentioned a sleepover with that adorably cute girl I met a week and a half ago I felt, given her condition, her father would feel better to have a doctor literally right nearby" she explained, getting Garnet to smile and nod.

"That's perfect actually, thank you" Garnet thanked since she knew that would really ease his worries. "Now he's going to call when he's ready, I'm going to go get ready and should be done by the time he calls" she told them, getting them to nod before she headed off to her room.

Once in her room she smiled as she was excited, especially given all the research she had done into this which was evident by the countless incredibly tall stacks of magazines and books that were in an extra room she made for privacy's sake.

The topics of which went from how to notice and react to male cues, biology, fashion – which also had flirting tips, and seduction.

Given how she had never really flirted or tried attracting anyone she needed a lot of help and references. She started out slow of course, just minor bits of being a bit more forward paired with changing her outfit regularly alone had great results. She had noticed him looking at her a lot with each outfit she wore around him which made her honestly feel good, like it was really working.

'Let's see, what am I going to wear tonight?' she thought as she had found the perfect outfit for tonight and wanted to make sure she remembered the form. She smiled as she found it before she heard the door to her room try and open up and someone start knocking.

Garnet frowned as she knew who this was since when she wasn't around Naruto she could use her future vision again. Locking up her extra room she walked over to the door and opened it, frowning at Pearl as she stood there.

"Can I come in?" Pearl asked, frowning back at her as Garnet motioned for her to come in.

"If this is about Himawari staying over it's fine, she isn't as much of a risk of getting hurt as you think. She has Kuromaru, Steven, Connie, and Priyanka looking out for her and helping her" Garnet told her in hopes it'd make her not say what she was about to say.

"It isn't about her Garnet…it's about Naruto and you going off somewhere" Pearl said as she crossed her arms with a worried and unsure look on her face which only made Garnet sigh.

"Pearl, I will say this as kindly as I can, but stop" Garnet told her, putting her hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes which even with the visor on Pearl knew where she was looking. "What I do is my business and I know what I am doing, trust me" she added, making Pearl frown before she sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I guess you are right…you must have a reason for it. I just..." Pearl said, muttering softly before she trailed off leaving it opened ended despite Garnet knowing where she was going with it.

"Don't want another Rose situation?" she asked, tilting up Pearl's head to make her look at her before Pearl nodded. "Look even if I by some chance did end up with Naruto," she started with a smirk to cover her tracks which made Pearl smile as well from how ridiculous that sounded to her "I wouldn't want to have a kid and I definitely wouldn't leave you all like that. Naruto is a friend, an interesting human I want to find out since he has something about him that is unlike most humans" she told Pearl which got a curious look from her.

"So you are just trying to figure him out? And Himawari?" Pearl asked, curious as to why Garnet was being so close to the small girl.

"She's cute, I like her" Garnet bluntly stated making Pearl raise an eyebrow at before the door to her room opened back up with Steven rushing in.

"Garnet Naruto and Himawari are coming over, he just called" Steven announced, making Garnet walk over and ruffle his hair with a smile.

"Thanks little man, I'll be right out as I still need to check on a few things" she told him before looking over at Pearl, the gem nodding as she walked over to them and left with Steven without another word.

Once Pearl was gone Garnet sighed as she knew she worried but it did get a bit much a times. Making sure the door was sealed again she went back to her side room and smiled as she saw a magazine sticking out from a stack.

'Ah there it is, perfect' Garnet thought with a smile as she ripped out the picture of the dress on the front cover and stored it in her gem. Now she was ready.

Naruto felt a whole lot better about leaving Himawari here overnight once he learned Priyanka was also staying over to help ease his worries. It wasn't like he didn't trust the gems with Himawari or anything like that but, given her condition, he could get a bit protective and overly worried at times.

"Thank you again for doing this, it means a lot" Naruto thanked Priyanka again as she once again waved him off.

"It's fine since I offered and I know better than anyone that even parents need some free time" she told him, patting him on the back with a smile. "We have your number if we need anything but it should be more than okay" she assured him while he nodded and crouched down in front of Himawari.

"Have fun and don't get into any trouble okay?" he asked of her since he was already a bit nervous leaving her behind like this.

"Don't worry Papa I'll be extra good! You just have fun with Garnet" Himawari said with another smile that made him feel that something was up before she reached out for a hug that he returned with a slight frown.

"You look nice, you ready to go?" Garnet asked from behind him as he stood up and turned around towards her.

"Yeah Himawari was very adamant I dress up nice….still not sure why" he muttered as he adjusted his orange tie, having chosen a long sleeved black button up shirt and black dress pants to go along with it.

"You'll see" she told him with a smirk before she turned to the kids. "Now you kids have fun and be good, come on Naruto" Garnet said to the kids before motioning Naruto to follow her onto the warp pad.

He couldn't help but frown a bit as he stood on it, he knew of the warp pad and had seen the others use it the few times he and Himawari had been over. Personally it seemed weird and he didn't know how he'd react to actually using it.

"It's okay Mr. Uzumaki, its not as weird as you think. You get a bit dizzy using it but nothing more than that" Connie assured him, getting him to nod before Garnet put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, just hold your breath and trust me" she whispered in his ear, making him blush a bit before he did what she said and the warp pad activated below him.

It was a bit intense as he traveled through the beam of light, looking around a bit despite not being able to see out of it. "I figured you'd like the sight of this" Garnet told him as he looked over to see her smiling softly at him.

"Yeah this really is just insane. I mean I know you experience this every day, to you it's as if going through a door, but its kind of surreal" he explained to her while she nodded as if she understood what he was trying to say.

"Just wait, I have more to show you starting with this" she said as she caught him once they arrived, him almost falling back due to not expecting them to land so suddenly. "Welcome to the Cloud Arena" she told him as she motioned in front of her.

Once again Naruto was amazed by the sight in front of him as he walked forward a bit. He found himself on a large floating city of sorts just slightly above the cloud line. "This place use to be where a court of a diamond was held and various gems lived her and trained in the arena. I brought you here cause this place has a lot of meaning to me…although I can't explain why just yet, sorry" she explained, frowning a bit as he looked around in awe of it.

"Don't worry about it Garnet, just you bringing here means a lot. I don't expect you to tell me everything about you as you are entitled to your privacy, I'm just happy with what you do reveal to me" he told her with a smile which made her smile as well, reaching over to grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" she said before she started to pull him along lightly which only made him chuckle and nod as he kept up with her.

He was amazed by the buildings they passed once they entered the city before she guided him to a wide open city square of sorts with a rundown fountain in the center and a very large building near the back of it. What really drew his attention were the decorations set up around it.

Strings of clear electrical lights done up around the stone columns and countless red and blue roses growing from vines that were wrapped around an large old fountain.

"Um Garnet? What is this?" Naruto asked with a blush as he felt he knew exactly what this was.

"This is a date" Garnet said with a smile as she ran her hands down her body, her outfit turning to light as Naruto watched a bit frozen at what it changed into.

Her outfit had changed into a black spaghetti strapped backless dress that went down to her ankles with a slit up her right leg that went all the way to her hip. The dress also had a rather deep cowl neckline that dipped down to where her belly button would be if she had one. That kind of neckline accented her breasts a lot, the baggy front of it showing off a lot of skin and allowing him to see a bit just how big her chest was, him feeling like it was at least an E cup or possibly F, due to how little it left to the imagination.

"D-Date? Y-You do know that is something you ask someone on ahead of time" Naruto muttered, feeling his face heat up as she took one of his hands in hers.

"Does that mean you don't want to go on a date with me?" she asked with a smirk, enjoying how he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off her dress and her body.

"No! I mean, I'm not against it I was just telling you how it goes normally….though with you this feels about right" he told her, muttering a bit at the end which made her smile a bit more at.

"Well then lets enjoy it, I had to get advice from a couple of people about what to do but I feel I've got a good plan so," she explained before she tapped her foot on a nearby button and slid it away just as music started to play from various speakers that were scattered around "may I have this dance?" she asked with a smirk as she pulled him in and put his hands on her hips before she made her visor disappear while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto felt like a teenager again with the amount of blushing he was doing before he nodded and started to lead her. Garnet was graceful as they danced, though he expected nothing less from her, and she looked absolutely stunning. He was a bit amazed by her three eyes, finding them to be a bit entrancing as each one was a different color, one blue, one red, and one purple.

"Its not nice to stare" Garnet teased him, chuckling a bit as he quickly looked away embarrassed that he was in a trance for a bit there. "Its fine, I don't mind you looking into my eyes as I've wanted to show you them for a while now but never found the right time" she told him which got him to look back at her and into her eyes.

"They are beautiful, your eyes I mean…though you also look really beautiful" he stammered out a bit, prattling on a bit as he realized what eight years without dating did to a man – especially when his late wife was the only women he had ever been with.

"So would my daughter happen to be one of the people you got advice from?" Naruto asked as they danced, trying to change the subject a bit while raising an eyebrow at her as she smirked at him.

"She did give me a bit of advice, telling me to be bold cause her Papa could be dense at times" she told him, making him groan a bit at his daughter's words but knew he couldn't argue them "but I also asked her permission to go on a date with you first before anything since…I didn't want her to feel like I was stealing you from her" she added getting him to blush a bit and smile softly at since it only went to show even more just how close Garnet and Himawari were.

"That explains why you and her kept whispering to each other so much these last few days" he commented with a soft smile. "I am glad you and her have gotten so close…she really likes you so thank you for being there for her" he added since over these last few months it was exceedingly clear just how much his daughter enjoyed having Garnet around so, as her father, he wanted to make sure Garnet knew how much she meant to Himawari.

"You don't have to thank me as she's a very sweet girl, it's impossible not to love her. Plus, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met you" she admitted with a wink as she gently brought him in closer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, meeting her eyes as she rolled them with a smirk and pulled him in a little bit closer.

"It means you are special to me Naruto, more so than I ever thought anyone else would be" she told him as she looked him in his eyes, not surprised he wasn't picking up on it as for the longest time he only knew her as the stoic gem.

"Over the time we have spent together you've confused and intrigued me but I also felt something else growing inside me that I wasn't aware of until the night Himawari called me mom that I realized….I love you" Garnet confessed, a blush growing on her face and a nervous worry now in her eyes as thinking this over and actually saying it out loud were two entirely different things

Naruto was stunned by her confession, their dancing stopped as they stood there as it was the utter last thing he expected Garnet to ever say to him. As he stood there though he had to admit he did feel something for her as well, being around her and Himawari made him feel like a full family again. He knew Himawari loved Garnet and had grown unbelievably close with her to the point where she saw the gem like a mom.

He wasn't bothered by the mystery surrounding Garnet since he felt that was how getting to know people went, you never know everything about anyone from the start. Honestly the more he found out about her and was shown he just felt himself growing closer and closer to her.

"I'll be honest Garnet, when we first met when you saved Himawari you interested me as well. I had heard about the Crystal Gems but never expected to run into one. When we met you were so kind and understanding to my daughter. The more we spent time together the more the ice around you seemed to melt" he told her, getting a chuckle out of her before he reached up to cup her cheek "and I think it was that night when we almost kissed that I also realized that…I love you too" he confessed to her as he leaned forward to kiss her.

As their lips the both of them felt a powerful jolt of electricity shoot through them, neither of them pulling away as the simple kiss started to evolve into them standing there making out as the music continued to play in the background.

For Naruto all he could think of was the combination of just how soft Garnet's plump lips felt against his, how surprised he was that this was happening, and how great a kisser Garnet was as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

As much as he wanted to continue he had to pull back for air, panting a bit as his hands went to her hips for support. "W-Wow, that was….-intense?" Naruto started to say before Garnet finished his sentence with a smile, the blush on her cheeks showing it was intense for her as well before he noticed something else.

"Your gems, they're glowing" Naruto pointed out as he could see them due to her having moved her hands to his chest with the right one glowing blue and the right one glowing red.

"It means I'm really happy Naruto, happy that I was able to finally tell you this" Garnet told him, cupping his face with her hands as her gems continued to glow. "Come, I have something else to show you" she added before she gently grabbed his hand and started to lead him towards the massive building in the back.

Naruto, now that he had kissed Garnet and found out their mutually loved each other, found himself less self-conscious about looking at her. Not to say he was leering like a pervert or a creepy but just that he was finding himself enjoying her figure more which in this case was her rather large and very plump ass that swayed in front of him a bit as she guided him along.

"You like what you see?" Garnet asked, looking back at him with a smirk as he looked back up at her and could only nod which made the tall gem smirk a bit more at. "Then you are going to really enjoy what is coming" she told him as they entered the building, allowing to Naruto to see the bedroom she had set up inside the old ruins of Blue Diamond's mansion.

He was a bit amazed by the sight, a very large bed not too far away and candles burning all around them as the moon shined through a skylight above. "Wow..." he said in awe before his eyes widened as she turned around with a smile. "Wait!? Are you saying you want to have sex?" Naruto asked her, getting her to nod and cup his cheek with one of her hands.

"By human standards I understand this is fast but I've done a lot of thinking and I want this, this closeness, with you" Garnet told him, a vulnerability clear in her eyes as if she was worried how he would react.

"Oh Garnet it's okay," he softly assured her before he gently pulled her in closer and kissed her softly for a moment "while I will admit I never expected any of what has been happening to ever happen but to be honest I would be lying if I said I didn't want this".

"Then let me show you what I've learned through my research" Garnet told him before she grabbed his hand, stepping back before she moved around him and gently pushed him onto the bed.

**-Lemon Start-**

Naruto was certain Garnet was an F cup as she made her dress disappear, leaving herself only in a pair of black panties before she got onto his lap. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts, them mere inches from his face. He was able to really see their size, her normal jumpsuit really compressing them and her nipples being a darker purple than her skin while poking out hardened. He swallowed a bit to wet his dry throat, having a strong desire to reach forward and grab them but held back as Garnet leaned down to kiss him deeply, his hands going to her thighs while hers started undoing his shirt.

With his tie and shirt quickly off Garnet smiled to herself as she broke the kiss and looked him over, really admiring his muscles this time as she had seen them before while on the beach. He was muscular but not overly so, lean like a swimmer but sculpted which she definitely liked.

"You like what you see?" Naruto teased this time, smiling at her while he ran his hands over her thighs and was enjoying just how toned yet soft they were.

"Definitely~" she purred out as she ran her hands over his chest and started to trail kisses down it before she got off his lap and began undoing his belt. His pants were off before he could really register it, him deciding to help a bit by taking his black sandals off which made her smirk at.

As Garnet hooked her fingers around the band of his boxers and pulled down to free his dick. While she had no reference in terms of size other than what she had seen in the magazines she was impressed by his size, it easily being eight or so inches. "I'm also impressed by this" she told him with a wink as she moved in to kiss the tip of it.

Naruto groaned softly as Garnet's soft plump lips kissed the tip of his dick, the sensation being more than he expected it to be by far. "Relax, I'll take care of you to start things off~" she said in an incredibly soft and sultry tone before she started to slowly trail kisses all over his dick from the tip to the shaft.

'This is so different than I expected' Garnet thought to herself with a smile as she was actually really getting into it. She could even feel herself getting excited as she started to lick his dick, finding the noises he was making to really spur her on and getting her to softly swallow the tip of his dick into her mouth.

"O-Oh god~" Naruto groaned out as he slightly doubled over, not expecting her to suddenly do that or to start softly bobbing her head on only the tip of his dick. "How do you know what to do like this Garnet?" he asked as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"I told you I did research as Amethyst has literally anything in her piles so that, paired with some practice with some toys, seems to be enough to make you feel good if the noises you are making are real~" she teased with a very soft kiss to the tip of his dick before she swallowed half of his dick and continued bobbing her head. Only she dialed that up even more as she put both her hands around his shaft and started stroking.

The sensations of her gems, just like back when he felt them on the beach, weren't rough and gave off a hot and cold sensation which – when paired with her bobbing her head on more of his dick – was driving him crazy.

"G-Garnet, I-I'm getting really close" he warned her, getting her to look up at him before she pulled back and allowing him to let out a breath of relief as he didn't want to cum this quickly. But then again with everything she had been doing to him he was certain any other man would struggle as well.

"Don't worry, feel free to cum any time~" Garnet said as she gave him a bit of a bit of a mischievous grin before she moved up a bit and quickly sandwiched his dick between her tits.

Naruto gasped as she surprised him like that, gripping the bedsheets tightly as he processed the softness of Garnet's breasts and the fact they were now enveloping his dick. "W-Wait a second, n-not so fast" Naruto tried to warn her again in hopes she'd let him take a quick breather only for her to shake her head and kiss the tip of his dick that was barely visibly due to how her breasts basically were engulfing his entire dick.

"Sorry, can't allow that. Just lay back and enjoy~" she told him before she started to stroke his dick with her breasts. She started out slow, smirking up at him as she watched him pant before she started to gradually speed up and bury her face between her cleavage so she could suck in the tip of his dick.

She could feel his dick twitching between her breasts she kept pumping them around his dick which only spurred her on even more as she wanted him to feel good. She wanted to make him cum.

It didn't take long for him to cum, the first rope surprising Garnet a bit as it shot into her mouth but quickly swallowed it as it kept coming out of his dick while she kept using her breasts on him. The taste was odd but she didn't hate it and if anything it kind of excited her.

It wasn't for a while before he stopped cumming, Garnet having swallowed up each and every rope that he had shot out. Naruto wasn't too torn up about not lasting too long in what he could only imagine was the first round of things. Given the softness of her lips, her tongue work, and the size and softness of her breasts it was more surprising he lasted this long.

"That….was….intense" Naruto panted out a bit as Garnet got back onto his lap, his still hardened dick pressing up against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But," he said once he caught his breath, surprising her as he flipped them around so she was laying down and he was the one straddling her "that is only the start of things".

There was no way in hell he was just going to sit around and let her do everything.

He started with her breasts, softly running his hands over them which was what he had wanted to do from the start. They felt incredibly soft, his hands sinking into them a bit as he squeezed them with her hard nipples poking against his hands.

She looked unbelievably sexy as she stirred under him and bit her lip as he played with her breasts. This time he was the one to smirk before he leaned down, his eyes looking into hers as he started to place kisses all over her breasts.

Her moans her soft and slightly muffled by her biting her lip as she looked down at him with her hands rubbing his back. He made sure to avoid her nipples, somewhat teasing her before he gave one of her breasts a long slow lick from the underside of it towards her nipple and lightly flicking it with his tongue.

The moan he got from that, something that seemingly surprised even Garnet if her wide eyes were anything to go by, turned him on even more. She was so cute as she covered her mouth out of embarrassment before he 'pounced' on the window of opportunity and quickly latched onto one of her nipples.

Garnet had been struck by lightning before, in fact she was immune to it and could generate electricity on her own but when Naruto played with her breasts like this she swore electricity was shooting through her and it was intense. Her moans grew louder as he groped her other breast and tweaked that nipple in his fingers while he continued to suck on the other nipple. She even arched her back a bit and whined out moans as he softly nibbled on her nipple that was in her mouth.

It was way too much for her, making her run her hands through his hair to get his attention. "N-Naruto, please…I want it" Garnet panted out, surprised at how much she could feel herself craving it.

Naruto nodded as he could see the want in her eyes, the begging tone to her voice as he moved down between her legs. He was gentle as he pulled down her panties before he became a bit in awe at Garnet's womanhood and how wet it was.

"It's not difficult to hold this shapeshifting you are doing to make this, right?" Naruto asked as he kissed her thigh, making her let out a soft moan as she pet his head.

"This isn't me shapeshifting, it's permanent as I reformed last week to prepare. From my breasts to here, it's all for you" she told him, reaching down to her womanhood before she spread it open with two fingers to invite him into her.

He felt really touched by the fact she did this for him, in the past she had told him about shapeshifting and reforming so for her to do that for him like this really meant a lot since it showed how serious she was about being in a relationship with him. "Then, I'll make sure to enjoy every part that you made for me" he told her in a husky tone before he gave her pussy a long slow lick, making her tense up and shiver with a loud quivering moan

Despite her being an alien with a body made of light, she actually had a sweet taste to her. A part of him wanted to taste her more but he didn't want to be too mean to her when she had asked him for the real thing.

As he lined his dick up with her entrance he met her eyes, her nod being the only answer he needed before he pushed into her.

They both paused a bit as they got use to the sensation of the other.

Just like with everything else of Garnet's her insides felt incredible. It was incredibly tight and soft inside of her, her insides gripping him tightly and soaking wet.

For Garnet his dick was completely filling her insides, even after she had made her insides a bit more than an average human's. In the end it seemed she hadn't expected Naruto to be nearly this big. His dick felt so hot inside her which only went to show how great the chemistry between them was since she could bath in lava like it was nothing.

"I-I'm going to start moving" Naruto told her, his hands going to her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. He couldn't resist kissing her deeply as he slowly started to thrust inside her, really having to move back to be able to pull his dick out of her due to how tight she was gripping him.

He really had to resist going all out on her as her tightness, when mixed with the moans she was letting out as they kissed, was really making it hard for him. He kept the increase in his pace gradual and steady, gripping Garnet's hips for leverage as he started thrusting faster and harder into her.

Garnet found herself moaning so intensely as she felt Naruto pick up the pace with his thrusts. Never in her long life did she ever expect to feel or experience anything like this, it made her feel as close to him as she could be without fusing to him.

All three of her eyes were half rolled back into her head as he really started to thrust fast and hard into her, only able to hear the sound of their bodies meeting with each time he thrusted into her.

She wanted more.

Naruto was in a daze as he thrusted into Garnet, kissing her cheek, lips, neck, breasts, and anywhere else he could as he wanted to 'enjoy' her as much as he could. As he felt Garnet's legs wrap around his waist he looked at her only to see her looking up at him as she cupped his cheek.

"Don't hold back Naruto, I want everything you can give me" she urged him, her voice having a begging tone to it which wasn't too far off as she wanted this badly.

Once Naruto saw the want in her eyes all he could do was nod, moving his hands around to grab onto her ass before he really started to thrust into her. He knew from the start that she could handle him being rough but that of course he still wanted to treat her like a woman during her first time.

However, now with permission, he really was putting everything into it. He was thrusting as hard and fast as he could into her, holding onto her incredibly plump ass for leverage. He was so focused on just plowing her that he didn't even register just how great her ass felt in his hands.

Garnet whole head felt in a haze, her body feeling on fire and with electricity jolting through her powerfully with each time he slammed into her which, with his speed, seemed like every second. She knew she was close to cumming, she had practiced enough with a few dildos she found – and cleaned extensively – in Amethyst's room, but it never felt this intense or nearly as powerful before.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm really close. Please keep going~" she whined out a bit, wrapping her arms around his chest as he kept thrusting into her.

"I'm c-close too, is it okay to cum inside?" Naruto groaned out, barely able to talk due to how close he was and how intense Garnet's insides had become now that she was close to cumming alongside him.

"It's okay, I-I want it inside! Please~!" she moaned out before he silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss that she eagerly returned while he really went at it with his thrusting since they both were nearing the end.

It wasn't long before she felt him start to cum inside her, her breaking the kiss and throwing her head back with a loud moan as she felt the first rope shoot into her. It felt so hot inside her and with each pulse of his dick she felt another rope shoot into her.

She had done the standard human insides but, given she didn't want get pregnant like Rose did, she left out the tubes and the eggs so he was easily able to cum inside her and fill up her womb with no danger.

Her orgasm was beyond intense, she couldn't even moan or make any noise as if the wind had been knocked out of her which was odd given she didn't breathe. The only thing on her mind was staying together as she could feel her form almost giving in on her, the desire to not have him meet Ruby and Sapphire like this being the only glue holding her together.

To him this was the most intense orgasm of his life, it easily lasting a few minutes before Garnet's legs loosened up and allowed him to pull out. The sight of his cum leaking out of her as she laid there with rolled back eyes, all three of them, was so incredibly sexy.

Though, as he didn't want to 'overwork' her, he laid down beside her. He smiled as he watched her shiver a bit as his cum continued to leak out of her. He was quickly caught off guard as she suddenly moved over and sat on top of him.

"Oh, we aren't done yet Naruto. I made all of this for you," she told him as she ran her hands up her body with a smirk "so I'm going to make sure we both enjoy the most of it" she added before she reached behind her and slid his dick between her ass, making him groan and grab her thighs.

As he looked up at her and saw her mischievous smile he knew he was in for a lot tonight and her moving slowly up and down on him, stroking his dick with her plump ass cheeks, only confirmed it.

Though there was absolutely no way he'd ever complain.

**-Lemon End-**

By the end of their romp Naruto was exhausted, which said a lot given he always had near endless energy, lying next to a content and smiling Garnet as she was turned to face him. "That all was...amazing Garnet" Naruto told her, reaching out to cup her cheek which made her put her hand over his and almost press up against his hand.

"Trust me, it was amazing for me as well Naruto. I've been on Earth a long time and I've never experienced anything like this but then again you are the first human I've gotten this close with" she admitted as Greg was only an acquaintance who had fallen in love with Rose.

"I'll be honest Garnet…I never expected to fall in love again after my wife passed away but here I am, in love with you" he confessed, smiling happily with a chuckle before he leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss was soft, him really trying to convey his feelings to her as she kissed him back and scooted closer to him so there was now no real space between them.

"I've never fallen in love either Naruto. That's what makes all of this scary but exciting" she admitted since it was true. Ruby and Sapphire were in love and their love formed her but she herself had not ever fallen in love before. "I want to be by your side, learn more about you, and….be a mother to Himawari" she continued, looking up at him as he rested his forehead against hers.

"That sounds wonderful and I know Himawari would love that Mama" he teased her a bit, finding her happy smile and soft blush to be incredibly adorable.

'Falling in love with an alien…never would have guess this would be my life….can't say I'm not happy though' he thought to himself as he gave Garnet one more soft kiss before they just enjoyed the moment of closeness between them.

Whatever was to come after this was something they'd face together.

**-Chapter End-**

Holy crap~! This has to be my longest chapter EVER. 16.2k words not counting the summary, title, or these author notes.

I kept this all together, rather than splitting it in two or more chapters, because each of these chapters with a different Naruto and different girl (either gem or human) will include a whole 'how they got close, how they officially got together, and lemon'.

Now some characters will share the same Naruto like the Naruto I plan for the diamonds will be the same one across three chapters. I also have plans for two different Blue Diamond chapters with the 'shared diamond Naruto' and an entirely different Naruto. At the tops of chapters like that I will but notes like '**Same Naruto as X chapter**' or something like that to make it clear

Now I honestly loved this chapter a lot due to all the family fluff as well as the slow build up with Garnet. Honestly I feel I could make a standalone Naruto x SU story from this set up and it would be very very interesting, what do you guys think? Plus I do plan for there to be a second Naruto x Garnet chapter down the line as Naruto still needs to meet the two gems who make up Naruto who also fell in love with him.

Expect even more fluff involving Himawari and Garnet as well as Ruby and Sapphire since I honestly love the bond and relationship I set up between Garnet and Himawari. It's just too damn sweet lol

I really found the whole 'blind Himawari' set up to be interesting and Kuromaru is a perfect service dog as the whole 'cute girl and scary looking dog' is a cute trope you know?

All in all a pretty damn fine chapter to start things off, hope you all enjoy

Til the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


End file.
